1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector,and particularly to an electrical connector mounting printed circuit boards therein and having a plurality of leading caps for facilitating mating the printed circuit boards therein with a complementary connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 5, generally, when an electrical connector having a straddled contact arrangement connects with a printed circuit board (PCB hereinafter). One row of terminals 50 engages with an upper surface 53 of the PCB 52, and the other row engages with a lower surface 54 of the PCB 52. In order to facilitate mating with the PCB 52, each of the terminals 50 includes an arched section 55 at a free end thereof for mating with a corresponding golden finger 56 disposed on the upper surface 53 or the lower surface 54, and the PCB 52 defines two chamfers 57 on the upper surface 53 and the lower surface 54 thereof. However, the chamfers 57 are difficult to manufacture. Additionally, the material used for producing the PCB 52 is not durable enough to withstand many mating cycles. Therefore, the chamfers 57 of the PCB 52 can quickly become damaged in use. Hence, an improved leading cap is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
The main object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector having leading caps for facilitating mating of printed circuit boards therein with a corresponding complementary connector.
In order to achieve the above object, an electrical connector for mating with a complementary connector in accordance with the present invention comprises a front half, a back half assembled to the front half, a circuit boards and a leading cap. The front half has a front surface for mating with the complementary connector. The circuit board is mounted in the assembled front half and back half, and further extends beyond the front surface of the front half. A plurality of golden fingers is positioned adjacent to a front free end of the circuit board. The leading cap comprises two inclined faces and a swallow-tailed slot. The inclined faces face the complementary connector, while the swallow-tailed slot defined in a rear side of the leading cap engages with a front edge of the circuit board. The front half further defines an upper surface and a lower surface, and a top tongue and a bottom tongue forwardly extend from the upper and lower surface along the mating direction, respectively. The leading cap is positioned between the top tongue and the bottom tongue.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.